


勋荣

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:23:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 私设：10月4号没行程orz 不然没时间让他俩搞可能会有一些不符合生理构造和科学的描写总之都是为了爽不要在意细节【。





	勋荣

权顺荣一直都很喜欢，甚至是痴迷自己的手。这一点李知勋是知道的。  
平时无聊的时候就喜欢黏过来拉着自己的手摸过来摸过去的，被自己甩开也不生气，笑眯眯的说因为知勋的手很好看呀，又骨感又修长，跟我的完全不一样呢。  
做爱的时候更是无时无刻不想着要和李知勋的手十指紧扣，接吻的时候要，插进去的时候要，高潮的时候也要。  
而且被李知勋的手摸就会兴奋的特别快，小小的乳尖挑逗两下就颤颤巍巍的立起来，抚过敏感点的时候也能感觉到手下的皮肤和肌肉都在轻轻的发抖。  
被深深的顶弄搅的意识模糊的时候还不忘了吸吮着李知勋的手指试图压抑兴奋的呻吟，但是却不知道从喉咙里发出的颤音更让人觉得色情到不行。

不知道怎么会突然想起这些。  
李知勋活动了一下久坐在电脑前有些僵硬的颈肩试图把这些旖旎的想法从脑海中抹去。明明昨天晚上被自己叫到作曲室以后就做了一次，怎么还是……很想和他做爱呢。

本来昨天叫他来作曲室是的确有正事要忙，但是也不知道怎么了思路就特别乱没有头绪，两个人拌了几句嘴气氛稍微有点尴尬，后来好不容易权顺荣脾气软下来主动过来亲李知勋，李知勋也觉得刚才自己脾气上来的无缘无故有些不好意思，半推半就的也就滚到了作曲室的沙发上，结果权顺荣嘴里正含着李知勋的东西给他口，手机突然就响了。  
“唔……！”李知勋本来还想谁这么烦人大半夜的打扰人做爱就想按着权顺荣的脑袋让他接着舔，结果权顺荣像是想起来什么似的光着屁股就去够手机，“是我定的闹钟啦，尹天使生日3分钟倒计时，今年我一定要做第一个给净汉哥庆祝的人><”  
明明嘴唇边上还沾着自己的体液，嘴上却一只叫着另外一个男人的名字惦记着要给他过生日，李知勋心里真的是一阵不爽。好不容易熬到12点权顺荣给尹净汉腻腻歪歪的打完电话，又看他嘚嘚瑟瑟的截图发官咖，开心的嘴角都快咧到耳朵根去了。  
他妈的到底知不知道我还在这儿硬着啊？李知勋虽然心里吐槽，但还是在kkt群聊里祝完尹净汉生日快乐才一把扯过看着手机傻乐的小仓鼠。  
“现在可以做正事了吧？”眯起眼睛危险的看着，又纠正了一下说法，“我的意思是，做你。”

做完一次权顺荣已经累的昏昏欲睡，反倒是李知勋突然来了灵感，给迷迷糊糊的小仓鼠擦完身上给他盖上毯子让他在沙发上睡下，自己扭头又去处理刚才没有思绪的那段音轨。

再回头的时候看到就是这样让人浮想联翩的画面。 

深色的沙发和深色的毯子中间裹着一个皮肤白嫩的权顺荣，这人睡觉真的不老实，毯子已经被他踢的大半拉都垂在地上，只有一个角勉强的盖着肉嘟嘟的小肚子。侧着睡就侧着睡吧，偏偏还要把一只腿蜷起来到腹部，作曲室昏暗的灯光下都能看到肉感十足的臀部中间的沟壑里那个昨天被操弄到有些泛红的小口。裸露着的后背和颈侧也散布着李知勋给他留下的痕迹。  
看上去实在是太色情了，李知勋吞了口口水，走过去坐在地上一下一下的抚摸着他线条优美的后背。“顺荣呀……顺荣哪……？”

权顺荣迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，“嗯……知勋早……”早字还没来得及说出口李知勋的嘴唇就轻柔的贴上他的，捧着他的脸用柔软的舌尖一点一点舔舐着嘴唇上的干皮，又用牙齿轻轻扯着根部撕下来。还是不小心撕扯到了完好的皮肤，丝丝的血腥味溢出来又被李知勋温柔的吞进肚子里。

突然遭受李知勋的温柔攻击让权顺荣一时间也有些情迷意乱，仰起头搂上李知勋的脖子，打开齿列让李知勋的舌头可以进来。

“还想和顺荣做，”李知勋蹭了蹭权顺荣只是接了个吻就红扑扑的鼻尖，权顺荣被直白的话搞的还有点害羞，只好搂紧了李知勋的脖子，“嗯好呀……知勋今天怎么啦，心情不好吗？”

没有啊，李知勋在心里想，但是也没说出来，只是顺着权顺荣贴过来的姿势含住了他的耳垂，舌头勾住环形的耳堵舔，抽抽插插的好像是在做爱一样的刺激搞的权顺荣起了薄薄的一层鸡皮疙瘩。更不要说李知勋还要在他耳边故意用气声跟他说话。

今天就用舔的和手指把顺荣操射好不好？

权顺荣是没有办法拒绝李知勋的，更何况是现在已经被亲的全身发软性器抬头的权顺荣。

沙发旁边的小桌上放着的润滑剂是昨天晚上刚开的封，草莓味的，现在已经全部被挤到了权顺荣的胸口。水性润滑剂化的很快，沿着权顺荣起伏的胸膛滑向四面八方。李知勋胡乱的把它抹开到权顺荣的锁骨和小腹，轻柔的指尖像羽毛一样落下来搔刮着。

挺翘的乳头一边被含到嘴里吮吻一边被夹在指间摩挲。粗糙的舌面整个贴在饱满的肉球上舔弄，被牙齿从乳晕反复刮擦到乳尖。手里的那个也被短短的指甲翻来覆去的拨弄，搅动着过多的润滑剂给权顺荣一种两边都被含在嘴里的舒爽。

湿热的吻又沿着肋骨向下落在人鱼线，虽然只是浅浅的两道痕迹，“但也有一半功劳是我贡献的吧？”李知勋抬起头来笑着看权顺荣，却看到一个紧咬着下唇隐忍的连眼眶都有些泛红的权顺荣。

顺荣喜欢我摸这里吗？这个表情太过熟悉，是权顺荣被爽到的表情，早以为自己已经探明了权顺荣全身上下从里到外的所有敏感点，没想到健身之后还有新的惊喜。

只是轻柔的拂过下腹部就听见权顺荣嘴里发出的呜咽，“顺荣想让我摸这里吗？还是想让我舔这里？”故意停下动作转去玩弄蜷曲的耻毛，夹住几根在手指间打着圈，假装看不到权顺荣微微抬起腰臀要自己摸他的暗示。  
“舔，想让知勋舔舔……舔舔我……”软糯的声音又夹带着刚睡醒的鼻音，浑然天成的单纯与诱惑总能很好的在权顺荣身上结合。“那顺荣睁开眼睛好不好？”空闲的手轻轻的碰着短短的睫毛，睫毛根部湿漉漉的，好像已经被生理泪水打湿了。“想让顺荣看着自己是怎么被我舔的。”

权顺荣紧闭着眼睛咬着下嘴唇思考了几秒，太过了，太羞耻了，但是他又很好奇，李知勋舔自己的时候是什么样子的，感觉到毛茸茸的脑袋已经埋在下腹部磨蹭，柔软的发丝带来的快感挠的他心痒，终于还是在李知勋的舌尖碰触到那块娇嫩的皮肤的时候低吟着睁开了眼睛。

画面比自己想象的还要淫靡更多，李知勋跪坐在自己向两边敞开的腿间，手指把在大腿根部带着力气揉捏，粉红的指甲移开留下一个个浅浅的痕迹。湿润的尖沿着下腹的曲线一下又一下的舔着，像小鱼喝水一样，感受到权顺荣抖的厉害还要嘬弄出吻痕。权顺荣的性器正抵在李知勋的喉结上，突突跳起的血管随着喉结吞咽的动作感触更加明显。

“知勋…知勋…下面也……”皮肤摩擦带来的轻微快感已经不能满足灼热的性器，权顺荣的手在灰色的后脑勺上暗示性的摸着，却被终于放弃舔他腰线的李知勋抬着大腿往下扯了一点————隐密的穴口便完美的展现在了李知勋眼前。

“这里吗？”李知勋笑着抬眼看了他一眼，还没等权顺荣来得及反应，又湿又热的舌头就裹上了被冷落许久的后穴。“——————！！”权顺荣爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，从未经受过的刺激让他提着一口气只敢小口小口的往外呼，但是每呼出一口又都伴随着不受控的呻吟。感觉紧缩的每一道褶皱都被李知勋狠狠的舔过，尝到甜头的穴口也随着呼吸的放缓放松了对肌肉的钳制，也得以让李知勋的舌头进的更深一些。

但还是太紧了，李知勋捧着权顺荣弹性十足的两瓣肉臀不停的嘬弄，推进去一点湿滑的唾液又被挤压出来，只能改变路径去舔会阴和穴口到尾椎骨之间的那一段臀缝，权顺荣已经被连续的攻击搞到失神，小猫一样的呜咽断断续续的从唇边泻出来，除了嗯嗯啊啊喊李知勋的名字和喊舒服再也说不出其他。

拍拍他的大腿根让他转过身来跪爬在沙发背上，不用再多说权顺荣就乖乖的塌下腰高高的撅起屁股，肉感十足的臀部在李知勋眼前打着转的勾引，被唾液沾湿的那张小嘴也翕张着发出邀请“知勋不用手了好不好…嗯…顺荣想让知勋进来”

但是李知勋今天不知道为什么就是很想亲遍权顺荣的全身，于是接连不断的吻还是沿着背部的曲线滑到腰窝，双手婆娑着抚摸腰间的嫩肉，脸又埋了下去。因为肠液的分泌甬道比刚才松软了很多，突破了最难进入的地方之后连整根舌头都伸进去在又热又软的肠壁上又舔又吸，啧啧的水声在收音效果良好的作曲室里更加明显了，顶在肛口的牙齿也不闲着，有一下没一下的轻轻啃着收缩的褶皱，爽的权顺荣屁股止不住的发抖。

穴里变的更加松软粘腻之后李知勋换上了三根手指无缝衔接的继续肏弄，可能是不久前刚刚做过的缘故手指顺利的摸到了权顺荣的前列腺，换着角度蹂躏着那片敏感的软肉，另一只手也伸到前面去撸动着权顺荣硬的不行的阴茎，后面的手指戳到前列腺的时候前面也收紧了手掌挤压着龟头，已经被漫长的前戏折磨到无法忍耐的权顺荣没进行几轮就拔高了又甜又腻的呻吟哆哆嗦嗦的射了李知勋一手。

反观这边忍耐许久的李知勋也没好到哪里去，手指还被高潮的穴肉夹的动弹不得，他起身趴在权顺荣背上仿佛也像高潮了一样粗重的喘着气，手上溅满的精液也胡乱摸在权顺荣的下腹。等高潮的痉挛褪去终于将自己缓缓的推进了权顺荣的身体。刚高潮完的身体根本经受不住这样的刺激，只是浅浅的抽插也能换来权顺荣不成腔的呻吟，但是性器又被夹的好紧，让李知勋几乎抛弃了理智就想狠狠的操干权顺荣让他为自己的一举一动而失控。

不应期在李知勋不间断的刺激下很快的过去，接受了过度快感的权顺荣现在已经软的像一摊水，心理和生理上能承受的快感都已经被拔高到极限，只能被动的随着李知勋加快的抽插享受。“嗯啊……唔……好爽……好舒服，知勋继续，继续操我…”。

权顺荣刚摸到李知勋环在他腰间的手，李知勋就主动的将自己的手指塞进了权顺荣上面的小嘴里，软软的舌头从指尖一点一点嘬到指根，像在给李知勋的手做口交一样一直含到嗓子眼才吐出来，李知勋的手随即又伸进去夹住好会舔的小舌头反复蹂躏，让权顺荣有一种上下两张嘴都被操干的感觉。“呜……知勋……知勋操的顺荣好爽…上面、下面都，都好爽”权顺荣已经不知道自己到底在说些什么，只是胡乱的夸着李知勋，想让他给自己更多。

第二次的高潮来的特别的快，根本就不用李知勋去摸身前的那根，精液就在李知勋加快的顶弄下喷射出来，身后的蜜穴深处也喷溅出一股高热的液体浇灌在李知勋勃发的龟头上，权顺荣竟然被干到像女孩子一样潮吹了，感觉自己的龟头又被紧紧的吸住往更深的地方带去，李知勋也终于忍不住快速抽动了几下顶在最深的地方射了出来。


End file.
